


Meeting Mama Nuñez

by PizzaNSunshine



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, gabaomi, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaNSunshine/pseuds/PizzaNSunshine
Summary: Naomi finds herself uncharacteristically nervous as she and Gabe take the on the next challenge in their relationship—meeting the parents. Set post Coronation Day.
Relationships: Gabriel "Gabe" Núñez/Naomi Turner
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Meeting Mama Nuñez

"Are you sure the time is right?" Naomi crossed her arms, glancing sidelong at Gabe as an uncharacteristic drop in confidence washed over her. "Maybe we should wait until next week. Or next month?"

Gabe chuckled, an expression of mock disbelief on his face as he teased, "I don't believe it! The grand chancellor of Avalor is afraid of the baker's wife!"

Naomi glared down at the cobblestone paved street as they walked through the main square of Avalor City. She was so wrapped up in her nerves that she barely registered the joyful laughter of the children playing olaball nearby, or the street vendors calling out to passers by about their daily specials, or the old fountain splashing and bubbling merrily as she walked past. 

"That's not it, and you know it," she grumbled. "I'm not _afraid_ of her, I just—" Her arms tightened around her middle and she sighed. "What if she doesn't like me?"

The night of the coronation, Gabe and Naomi had _finally_ talked things over and had decided to take the next step in their relationship and see where it might lead them. The moment Blanca Nuñez had heard, she insisted on Gabe bringing his girlfriend over to meet her. 

"You're cute when you're nervous, you know that?"

"Hush, you!" Naomi snipped, though her cheeks turned pink and she looked up, meeting his steady gaze. "Be serious."

Gabe was quiet for a moment, considering the petite blonde walking by his side before moving closer and slipping an arm around her shoulders, giving her a little squeeze. "Hey, I am serious. You don't honestly think I'd take just any girl home to meet my mom, do you?"

Naomi snorted. She knew very well that Gabe was not the casual dating type. He'd been far too focused on his career these past few years to have a social life outside the guard and their small circle of friends. Not that she was complaining, of course.

She sighed, shaking her head. "No, but I know moms can be overprotective of their sons, especially when girls are involved. And after my little disappearing act last year—I just don't see how she could like me."

"We've been over this, Nomes," Gabe explained patiently. "We weren't a couple back then and you didn't owe me anything. Would it have been nice to get a goodbye or an explanation? Sure, but that's in the past. You need to give yourself a break because I know that if she gets a chance to see what I see, well? She's going to love you."

Warmth sparked in her chest and Naomi couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. She looked up, her eyes shining as she stretched up on tiptoe to kiss Gabe's cheek. 

"Ok," she let out a huff, nodding in resolution. "I hope you're right. Let's do this."

The couple continued walking and Naomi slipped her arm around his waist as she pressed up to his side, enjoying the warmth of his arm over her shoulders. 

It wasn't long before they arrived at Nuñez & Sons Bakery. Gabe, ever the gentleman, opened the door to allow Naomi to go inside first, smiling encouragingly in reply to her nervous glance. 

"'Ey! Naomi! How's my favorite olaball player doing?" 

Roberto Nuñez was behind the counter, covered in flour and elbow deep in what appeared to be some kind of bread dough. Naomi had met Roberto on several occasions when he'd been contracted to assist with catering at various royal functions and they got along well, for the most part—more so in recent months as he'd finally lightened up on his expectations surrounding his son.

Gabe huffed in mock offense, crossing his arms as the door swung shut behind him. "Your _f_ _avorite_? Really papa?"

Naomi grinned, elbowing Gabe in the ribs. "Yup, you heard right, Nuñez. There's a new favorite in town and you're looking at her."

Roberto laughed. "Sorry, son. But hey! You're definitely a very close second. I mean, have you seen her Turner Twist? Or the Chancellor's Chop? They could give my Roberto Rhumba a run for their money, and that's saying something."

Naomi stuck her tongue out playfully at Gabe, who just rolled his eyes, chuckling. He honestly didn't care that much about being an olaball star, and was simply pleased his dad was treating Naomi like family. 

"Is Mamá upstairs?" Gabe asked, looking around.

"Yup! She's been so jittery all day I finally told her to go do whatever it was she needed to do and I would take care of the shop." Roberto rolled his eyes, but it was in an affectionate sort of way. "But go on! She's waiting for you. I won't be coming since I have to watch the counter."

Gabe nodded and took Naomi by the hand, tugging her across the room to a door behind the counter leading to a stairwell just beyond. 

Naomi didn't know how to feel—if Mrs. Nuñez was anxious, was it because she didn't know what to expect from Naomi? Was she worried Naomi would disappoint her? The closer they got to the door at the top of the stairs, the harder her heart thundered in her chest. And this annoyed Naomi because she knew it wasn't like her to worry about what anyone thought of her, and yet? Somehow, for some reason, she _really_ wanted Gabe's mom to like her.

Reaching the top, Naomi took a deep breath as she waited for what felt like an eternity—even though it was only a few seconds—for Gabe to open the door and lead her into the sitting room on the other side. 

Naomi couldn't help but smile at the bright, cozy room. Sunlight streamed through the windows onto older but clean tan sofa with vibrantly patterned throw pillows. Naomi grinned, squeezing Gabe's hand as she spotted the framed portrait of a young boy with spiky black hair and a toothy grin set on an oak end table. It was a lovely room, really, and far more tidy than her own home. When your parents spent most of their lives at sea, a clean and organized home was low on their list of priorities.

"Gabriel?" A woman's voice called from another room. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mamá. It's me," Gabe replied, his smile growing wider. 

"Ahh! Gabriel!" A short, pleasant woman with Gabe's eyes—though a lovely hazel green rather than his warm brown—and his smile bustled into the room, arms wide open. "I'm so happy to see you, _mijo_!" Gabe allowed himself to be swept up in the smaller woman's bear hug, enthusiastically returning the affection. It was clear that the two were close. 

The woman squeezed her son tightly, her eyes closed a moment. Still hugging him, her eyes opened and she spotted Naomi watching from by the door. If it was possible, her smile grew and she pulled away from her son. "Is this— _her_?" She said this reverently, in an almost whispered tone. Naomi pressed her lips together to keep the nervous laugh from escaping, clasping her hands together in front of her.

"Yes," Gabe did chuckle, turning to gesture towards Naomi. "Mamá, this is Naomi. Naomi, this is my mother, Blanca."

Naomi nodded, stepping forward with an outstretched hand, "Hello, Mrs. Nuñez. I've heard so much about you and am delighted to finally make your acquaintance." She cringed inwardly as the grand chancellor greetings Esteban had coached her in slipped in past her nerves. "er—I mean, it's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Nuñez," she chuckled nervously, her hand still outstretched in greeting.

Blanca eyed the young woman a moment, her gaze shifting to sympathetic as she ignored the outstretched hand and moved forward, taking Naomi by surprise as Blanc swept her up in a motherly hug, pulling back and grasping Naomi gently by the shoulders. "I am so happy to finally meet the famous Naomi Turner that my Gabriel has told me so much about!" She smiled widely, her eyes shining with happiness. "And please, call me Blanca. Anyone who makes my son as happy as you do, is already friend of mine."

Cheeks flushing, Naomi practically beamed, her eyes flicking to her royal guard standing just a few feet back, watching the exchange with a pleased smile. Gabe raised an eyebrow and quirked his head to one side as if to say _"I told you so."_

It was only because Blanca was standing right there that Naomi refrained from sticking her tongue out at him. So instead, Naomi turned back to Blanca and nodded. "Of course, Blanca. I'm honored—and your son makes me happy too."

Blanca looked as if she were about to burst from joy, her eyes shimmered and she sniffled before turning and gesturing to the sunlit sofa as she moved towards the doorway she'd come from, saying in a soft voice, "Well then, why don't you two make yourselves comfortable while I finish making lunch? It shouldn't be but a few minutes—"

"Is there anything we can help with?" Naomi said quickly, causing Blanca to pause, whirling back around before she could leave the room. "I mean, I'm not much of a cook, but maybe we could set the table for you? Or fill a water pitcher? Or something?"

Blanca eyed her speculatively a moment, and put her hands on her hips, a mock stern look on her face. Naomi cringed, thinking she'd said something offensive, until Blanca spoke, "Not much of a cook? I'm afraid that is unacceptable." As Naomi's eyes went wide and she blushed, Blanca couldn't maintain the sternness and her expression shifted back to the gentle smile. "Come, I could, indeed, use some help in the kitchen and you will learn the basics in no time." She'd turned to lead the way, calling over her shoulder, "If Gabriel can learn, then you can too, now come."

Naomi turned to stare at Gabe, her eyes still wide. "Um—what just happened?"

Gabe laughed, reaching over to take her hand as he tugged her across the room to the door that Naomi assumed was leading to the kitchen. "My mother has a rule that no one in our family is allowed to _not_ know how to cook in some capacity." He shrugged. "She must like you if she's willing to let you into her kitchen."

Naomi didn't reply, allowing Gabe to lead her through the apartment and into the kitchen as a smile grew on her face. Though they had barely started testing the waters of this new step in their relationship, his mother already considered her _family_ and that meant the world to Naomi.

She grinned up at Gabe, a smug grin curving across her lips. "Well, then Mr. Nuñez, let's see who the better student is then, shall we?" 

It was a challenge, and Gabe knew it. His returning grin was filled with mischief as he let go of her hand and cracked his knuckles, saying, "You're on." 

And the two of them set to work, following Blanca's instructions as they helped her prepare a meal they would be able to sit down and enjoy together. By the end of it, Naomi still wasn't the best at cooking, but she was happy after spending the afternoon in the kitchen and then enjoying the fruits of their effort in pleasant conversation. The knowledge that Gabe cared enough to introduce her to his mother and that his mother already considered her part of the family somehow made Avalor feel even more like home than it had just a few hours before—and that was saying something.


End file.
